


Perfect (Susie x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hey, could you please write a Deltarune Susie X Female reader Oneshot where they like make out or something? I know it’s such a strange request but my friend wanted it!”





	Perfect (Susie x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yeahhhh, sureeeeee. A ‘friend’. I getcha. *wink* *wink* Anywho, this sucks. Sorry, bye.

 

You stared out the classroom window and sighed. It was another beautiful day and you were trapped in school. Your eyes wandered to the seat they always went to without your permission.

_Susie._

You sighed again.

Susie sat one desk up and over to the left of you so you had a fairly good seat for viewing her. She had this mess of deep purple hair that spilled over onto Kris’s desk behind her but Kris never said anything about it, out of either fear or not caring no one knew. Her skin was a beautiful lilac and her fashion sense was somewhere between  _hobo_ and  _emo_. You loved everything about her. Her bad attitude, her looks, her sense of humor, her laugh, her smile. She was perfect to you.

 

As you stared at her, daydreaming of running your fingers ( ~~or a comb~~ ) through her hair and just laughing about nothing, she suddenly turned and looked at you.

Unconsciously, you squeaked and looked away quickly. You were now blushing like an idiot.

You could have sworn you heard her snicker.

.

.

.

After school was over, you rushed out of the building, eager to go home. You just wanted to sleep forever but a voice cut through the chaos and stopped you.

 

“(Y/n)!” Susie called out to you and ran in front of you. She was breathing heavily. Did she run to catch up with me?

“Uh, H-hey Susie,” you hated that you stuttered.

“Yo, whatcha in such a rush for,  _dumb ass_. School’s not going to explode or something is it?”

“N-No, it’s just that,” you tried to think of any logical reason why you walked so fast. You had none.

 

“Whatever,” she cut you off. “You got plans?”

“Just homework.”

“Phff,  _homework_ ,” she sneered. “You mean you actually  _understand_ that shit?”

“Yeah,” you blinked, “you don’t?”

“…Uh,” she looked caught off guard, “I mean,  _yeah! Course_   _I do!_ ”

“Susie, if you need help with the homework I could always-”

“Thanks!” she smiled. “So you wanna head to QC’s?”

“I, uh, y-yeah.”

 

You hadn’t expected her to actually accept your help, let alone right at that moment. But you quietly followed her as you walked into town, trying your very hardest not to stare at her.

.

.

“So  _there_ I am-” Susie was telling you some pointless story, the third of its kind. You’d both eaten two cinnamon bunnies, a bunny parfait and drank nearly four cups of cocoa. No homework had gotten done yet.

 

You’d stopped listening to what she was saying long ago, electing simply to watching her tell the stories. Watching her eyes light up, her fists clench and her body shake as she laughed at her own jokes.

You duly noted that her ranting was increasing in speed. You desperately tried to zone back into her words but they were coming at you so fast it was hard to catch what they were.

“-andIreallycan’tstopfromlookingatyou,youthinkIdon’tseehtewayyoulookatmebutIdo,youdumbass. AlsoIthinkImayreally,reallylikeyoutoosowouldyougooutwithme?”

 

“Susie,” she wouldn’t meet your eyes. You’d never seen her act shy before. “I have  _no_ clue what you said, you spoke  _way_ too fast.”

“Uh…nothing. It was nothing,” she crossed her arms.

 

“She asked you if you’d go out with her,” Catti said as she walked by.

“ _Catti!_ ” Susie hissed. “Do you wanna lose your  _face_ , you  _stupid bitch_?”

“… … Yes,” she said before walking away to help a family that walked into the diner.

 

“Do, do you mean it?” you asked tentatively.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Then yes!”

“Y-yes?” she finally turned to meet your eyes. “I mean,  _yes_!”

 

_Susie is dating me! Susie!_

Bravely, you grabbed her perfect purple face and crashed your lips against hers. Your mouths melted into each other.

You don’t know how long you kissed. It was a perfect moment that existed outside of time. Your lips and tongues coexisted in perfect balance. She kissed you fiercely, you kissed back. Her sharp teeth nibbled at your soft lips, making your moan.

 

Everything was _perfect_.


End file.
